<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years by zekelandons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470000">New Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons'>zekelandons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Michaela go to Times Square and celebrate New Years together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of people talking and yelling filled Times Square as Zeke and Michaela made their way into the square. It was only eleven o’clock and already, the square was packed. “Lots of people are already here,” Zeke said to Michaela as he took her hand and led her inside the square. She smiled. “It’s New Years Eve, Zeke.” she told him gently. He smiled at her. “Come on let’s go and wait for the ball to drop.” She gave him a grin and Zeke felt his heart swell inside his chest. Michaela was everything to him and she changed him so much in the past year.</p><p>After finding a spot with a good view for them to see the ball drop, Zeke pulled Michaela close to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They didn’t say anything to each other; they say that soulmates have a secret language and sometimes, words don't have to be spoken out loud. And that was what was going on between Zeke and Michaela.</p><p>A year ago in December, was their first meeting in upstate New York. Some strange force had brought them together for a reason and a purpose. At that time, they had no idea what that purpose was but now a year later they knew: the Callings wanted them to be together because they were two broken people who needed to be made whole again. Michaela pulled Zeke closer to her as she thought about him. He was messed up when she found him, he was still suffering the loss of his sister and was in a dark battle with his addictions. She was also suffering from the sudden loss of Evie’s death and she felt so alone. No one understood her pain, the guilt she felt. But that changed when she met Zeke. She found someone like her who understood that pain, that type of loss. But, she saw something in him that no one else saw: his good heart.</p><p>For years, Zeke didn’t think he was worthy of being loved and when Michaela came into his life, he was taken aback by her compassion and kindness for others. He saw how huge her heart was and he was falling for her, but he was afraid she wouldn’t want him, even after the shooting. But, she stormed the castle and burned it to the ground in order to free him from a place he didn’t belong in. No one had ever done anything like that for him and he was so in awe of her.</p><p>Zeke closed his eyes and he remembered the night of their first kiss. That night, they let go their feelings for each other and they had spent that whole night wrapped in each other’s arms. He remembered gazing into her eyes and he felt so safe and so at peace with her. He belonged with her and he always would. She was the most beautiful person in his whole life and she was so special to him and he adored every inch of her. She was so incredible to him and he felt his heart would burst with happiness.</p><p>Michaela squeezed Zeke’s hand as she remembered the night of the nightclub fire how Zeke ran into the burning building and lifted the burning beam off of Bethany with his bare hands. It was that night that they confessed their love for each other and they finally felt whole at last. They were both truly worthy of being loved and they knew as long as they had each other, they could face anything that life threw at them.</p><p>Zeke remembered how much the Death Date affected Michaela. It killed him on the inside to see her suffer and he knew that she was his soulmate, his true love, his <i>great</i> love. And he wanted her to be his wife and he knew she was going to say yes to his proposal. The joy on her face after he popped the question was priceless. And when they got married, they felt such a pure bliss envelop them. It felt wonderful and beautiful and they were so happy to finally be husband and wife.</p><p>They squeezed their hands tighter when they remembered the night when Zeke died and came back to life. Zeke had come so far in the past year; he fought his demons, faced his past and learned that people who made mistakes do deserve a second chance and they deserved to be loved. And he found the love of his life and he loved her so much. And her family became his and he would do anything for them, even sacrifice his own life to save Cal. Michaela knew that Cal and Zeke had a special relationship; Cal was the one who saved Zeke from dying from hypothermia when they first found him a year ago and now a year later, Zeke saved Cal from the meth heads. For Michaela, she learned that she was given a second chance and she wanted to make it count and she needed someone who could understand her and the Callings blessed her with Zeke. When the Callings brought Zeke back to life, Michaela was filled with so much joy and happiness and she and Zeke knew they could have the life they wanted with each other. And Zeke’s survival gave hope to the rest of the Flight 828 passengers.</p><p>Just then, the countdown began and the chanting grew louder and louder. <b><i>“FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”</i></b> The cheers and shouts filled the square as people danced around, hugging each other and screaming. A gentle snowfall began to fall in Times Square. But for Michaela and Zeke, they were staring into each other’s eyes; lost in each other’s gaze. The world faded away, the noise died down. It was just them. “Thank you for giving me the best year of my life,” Zeke whispered. “You are my reason to be strong. I love you.” Michaela smiled at him. “I love you too,” she murmured. “And I always will. And thank you for giving me the best year of my life.” Moving as one, they kissed each other with such a passion; feeling so incredibly happy that they were together. The Callings knew what they did one year ago and they were proud of their handiwork. They watched Zeke and Michaela grow in the past year, and they were so proud of them. As Zeke and Michaela kissed each other, the snow enveloped them and it glowed around them, like stars in the night sky. Everything was absolutely perfect and they both knew that the new year would hold so many new things for them, and they were ready for whatever would come their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>